Mature scene from:After Last Sacrifice
by SinWolf
Summary: Lemons!Rose and Dimitri!From partially from my stories and just one shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter Two**_

 **RPOV**

As I opened mine and Dimitri's very large apartment door I wondered where he was.

I tip toed to the bedroom to find the bathroom shower on but now turning off.

I hurried to the closet were Dimtri was probably going to get pajamas (boxers)

I heard the door open from the bathroom and heard him walking to the bed grabbing

a towel to cover up with .

 **DPOV**

I forgot to grab boxers and put them on the do I always forget?

Eh. As I thought this I smelled this sweet , delicous ,what is it or who is it?!

It became stronger to smell it near the closet with my boxers and jackets were in.

I walked forward slowly and barely touched the wooden handle piece to open it.

Giggles escaped as something jumped at me.

I was truly shocked .

 _Giggles,as I opened it ._

 _"Heeeeeeeyy!"_

 _What the hel..as I thought to myself_

 _"THUD ,THUD ,BAM"_

I fell as someone small jumped at me from the closet to only see...

 **RPOV**

As I jumped at Dimtri I can tell he was shocked .

As we laid there( well he was laying on the ground as I laid on him smiling .)

As I laid on him we just stared at each others eyes smiling.

I slowly leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips and kissed his base of his neck, which was his weak spots.

As I leaned back I saw desire in his eyes starting to take over.

" _My sweet Roza_ " He knew that the way he says my name like that is the way that is seductive to me.

"Dimitri" I said as I started to kiss his jaw line .

"Mmmm"He moaned as it rumbeled threw his chest.I was going to keep teasing him.

I went lower leaving a trail of his jaw to his ear,down to his throat and I kissed his small adam's apple which he gulped, and then at the base of his neck ,to his pecks, I kissed his nipples ,down to his rock hard abbs,and then I stopped.

I could see how much that he wanted to make love to me...not yet till I drive him crazy.

When we laid on each other our complete bodies didn't touch.

So I lowered myself as my boobs and half of my stomach were on his torso and my other half of my stomach was on his crotch gulped again.I rose up higher to reach his full and anticipating. Soon Dimitri ,Soon .So as I rose we looked eye to grabbed my waist to take control,I grabbed his hands and pinned them down,and I leaned in and kissed his lips.

I started it soft and gentle and I had control..Again,but he tried to get contol and I pulled away and shook my idex finger at him,as if he was a little smiled as he did I did too.I leaned back in and kissed him ,and he followed my lead. It was slow and gentle , I could feel his restraint. I picked it up a notch , meduim pace as our toungues tasted familier tastes.

Soon I was going to try to pick up the pace ,but then I had a better idea.

I leaned back and smiled michievously

He looked confused, but still full of desire.

Then I I laughed, I took off my black T-shirt.

As I was half naked I knew he was holding himself back from taking control.

"Fuck Roza stop teasing me" As he said in a face full of desire, and love.

"Shhh" As I put my index finger to my mouth and leaned towards him

"Ssssshit" he said as I nibbled his earlobe. He always lost control to that.

He looked at me and I nodded as I stood to take off my blue jeans,and my black lacy bra and underwear.

He took off the towel he had on quickly.

I walked up to him and snaked my arms around his neck and kissed thing he knew he was going to have his eyes in the back of his head rolling once I do my special thing.

 **DPOV**

"Damn"I said as I looked at Rose kneeling before me.

I knew she was going to go on ,and on to tease me.

I looked down again to stroke her cheek as she grabbed my erect cock.

I gasped as she did also started to move her hand up and down my shaft.I looked up and moaned.

A sudden movement made me look down was putting it in her knew how to tease me bad.

As she was moving my cock in her mouth,I started to tense up.I was going to cum.

"Roza!"She looked up and saw my face and smiled slowly barely touching it stroked my cock.

I couldn't take it no more.I kneeled down and slowly picked her up till she stood.

She snaked her hands around my neck and kissed me as she did so ,I moved my hands to her thighs and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I walked till we reached the bed.I slowly placed her down as I see her grinning.I smiled then kissed her.

After I kissed her I slowly slid in as Roza kissed my neck.I moaned again.

"Faster Dimitri!"I didn't even notice I was moving.I sped up quickly.I hear my thighs slapping against Roza's ass and mine and Rose's Moans.

"D..DDimitri !"Were the words I heard before she came as her walls tightened and orgasmed ,which pushed me over the edge so I came too!

"I love you"Roza said as she snuggled into my chest and slowly fell asleep.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm?I see you guys like my steamy secenes!**

 **Thank you for the reader that said it should have more action. Thank you very much! Have a great Christmas!**

* * *

 **Rpov**

"Roza,Roza,Roza"Dimitri pants in his sleep.I wake him up and he hugs me tightly afterwards.I give him a kiss and I feel a kiss more desperate,hungry for more. He nibbles on my bottom lip and his tongue wants an entrance to my mouth.I smirk and hands wonder down towards my heated core.

He slips in a finger.I gasp at his new entry in my quickly darts his tongue battle for dominancewe're breathless I pull back.

"Dimitri,Dimitri please."I ask as I can feel my core burning with desire as his eyes are glazed over with love and must be the same.

"What do you need my Roza?"He asks while nibbling on my earlobe,causing me to shiver.

"You"That on word causes Dimitri to roll us over so that I'm underneath him.

He takes off my shirt and shorts as I am only wearing my black lace set growls and rips it leans down and places his soft warm lips on my right nipple.I moan as in response and grip his hair.

"Yes!Mmm dimitri!"He makes me want to cum right there but does it the same to my other nipple and places a kiss on both of my nipples.

He kisses my nipples and he slips in a finger in my core.I gasp and he starts to kiss me while he pumps his fingers in and out.I begin to pant as he goes and takes my left nipple in his mouth and sucks on it.I moan as he adds in an another finger and pumps fast and hard.I moan and buck my hips on the palm of his hand as it is rubbing my button,as he switches to my right nipple he adds in the third finger.I moan louder and grind against his palm.

"Come for me roza"As he says that I can't help but to come for him.

He removes his coated fingers.I blush as hs sucks my juices right off his fingers.I kiss him as I moan to my taste.

"Now it's your time"I say to Dimitri as I push him down on the bed and go down to his large cock.I lick the under side and lick the precum and he moans.I take him in my mouth and suck on the tip and hum,he groans,I deep throat him and hollow my cheeks.

He bucks his hips as I have him at the tip of his very large cock.I go fast,up and down his cock and lick the under side as I feel him tense up.

"Come for me,my comrade"I say as I scrape my teeth along the top of his groans once more then cums in my mouth.I surprisingly got it all and swallowed it.

He picks me up and lays me under neath him.

"Your amazing Roza"I blush as he directs his cock towards my pussy.

He slips his cock in and I moan.

"Roza your so tight and wet"

"Only for you my love."

He goes in a steady pace and I start moaning then goes he goes at a very fast pace as I hear his balls slapping against my ass

He picks me up and stands up.I bounce up and down as he pumps up with his about several minutes I let out a whimper and cum all over his cock.

He pumps twice afterwards then comes with a moan of my name.

I get off him and lay down as he lays down too.

"Mmm a nice feeling to wake up too!"I say as I yawn.

"Very nice Roza.I always love the feeling of being inside of you."He wraps and arm on my waist and pulls me closer.I lean my head in his toned chest.

"Well I love the feeling of you in me."

I say as we both drift off to sleep.

.

..

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! It seems like I'm always apologizing! I wanted to make a "Steamy" bye! See yah latta!**

 **Dpov**

Damn,its been a while since I've been back.

A whole 9 months!I miss my sweet Roza.

Damn guardian training.

"Hey um,can you pull into the plaza real quick?" I said as I saw a donut shop while we were driving.

"Ya,sure"-driver

* * *

Okay,6 chocolate donuts,5 jelly(strawberry)filled donuts,1 powdered donut,5 bags of gummy fruits,5bags of gummy bears,and 5 bags of takis so that me and roza can eat while relaxing.

"We're here,bud"-driver

"Thanks"I say as I get out the car and walk towards our apartment that seems so foreign now that it's been 9 months.

9 months...9 whole lonely non-roza months ,how much I miss her sweet juicy thick soft brown smooth soft skin that makes me crave to lick beautiful brown amber eyes that hold the most beautiful beliefs and thoughts of my sweet Roza.

And now I have a boner...damn.

I open the door as I hear my sweet Roza hum and walk out into the living room in a towel.

"Damn,I miss Dimitri,and his cooking!"

I wanted to chuckle at her,but I can't give up my location yet.I want to surprise her.

I crept towards her as she check her phone for messages.I reach behind her and kiss a soft spot on her shoulder and she tenses, but then remembers who,knows that who does but then moans at my touch of my lips.

She turns around for confirmation in my appearance.

"Dimitri.."Jeez that woman can make you melt with your own reaches and and pulls my head towards hers.

We kiss and she ends up grinding on me on accident then moans at the friction of our bodies moving upon each other.

We grapple in the kiss,but I win,I hold her at her waist and pull away for a breath.I slowly kiss down her neck while savoring her moans and her soft skin.

"Ahhh Dimitri,please."

"What do you want Roza?"My voice comes out extremely husky.

"What I've been waiting for,for 9 months, you, me in that bed"As she says that she crashes her lips on mine and I respone as powerful as her towel slips accidentally.

We walk into our room and as I lent my hand roam her body and I reach one of breasts.

She moans at the feeling of me holding her.I break away and ravage her other breast,by sucking on her breast's nipple and then blowing on it and giving it one last lick before giving the other breast the same treatment.

She moans and tugs at my hair as I set her on the bed to give her core the same treatment as above.

"You smell so sweet my,my,my ,so wetfor me?"She nods and flings her head back as I give her one good lick along her slit.

She moans and grips my hair.

I push and twist my tongue in her pussy and I slip a finger inside and slowly push it in and out.I find her hardened pearl and slip in another finger and speed up,while licking her clit and then I suck on her hardened pearl to make her scream my name as she orgasms.I lick up her juices,as if they were ambrosia in Olympus.

"Dimitri lay down."

I lay down as she unbuckles my belt and pull my pants down and takes off my boxers.

My cock springs up as it throbs to be inside of Roza's tight,warm pussy.I'll show her that's my pussy tonight after I pound my big,thick,fat,long cock goes in that-my pussy. That tight pussy makes my cock so hard it's painful as I think about pounding rose.

"Mmhhm,seems like he's ready."Roza says before she grabs my cock roughly and sqeezes my cock as I moan.

She puts her tongue out and licks off the precum.

She takes almost all of my cock in her mouth and go's up in down on my cock.

I rest my hands on the back of her head and slowly push her down to deepthroat takes me all in and the head of my cock hits the back of her throat.I then moan.

She then lets me fuck her mouth.

I push her head fast up and down my and a while she'll grabs my balls and jerks me and then puts me in her mouth and lightly grinds her teeth on my cock.I cum in her mouth as she deepthroats me and swallows me whole.

"Fuck!"

I pick her up and lay her down,spread her legs open,and put her legs on my shoulders.I randomly enter as she cries out.I start of very slow.I stay slow then I randomly start drilling into her as a jackhammer.

She starts to moan like crazy,I pound into her so hard,all I hear is my thighs hitting her thighs and her moans and my grunts.

I flip her over so she's on all fours and quickly/roughly enter her and start pounding into her soft,warm,tight,wet,slippery,pussy.I slip my hand between our conjoining parts and start rubbing her hardened pearl.

She then starts to shake.

"Not yet Roza!" I tell her as I'm about to cum soon,too.I move my hand to her pussy and take out my cock and insert 3 fingers and start to finger her fast and hard.

She again starts to moan louder and louder! When shes about to come I take out my fingers and stick my cock in quickly and I pick her up and stand up and bounce her on my hard, long cock.

I start to pound her faster as I put her legs around the back of my neck and go deeper into her,we both let out a long deep moan,then I start rushingly pounding into her as we both start to cum.I pound into her about 3 more times and then shoot my hot,warm seed into her tight,warm,wet pussy.

I put her on the ground as we lay down and sleep after the best sex ever.


End file.
